


幸福的痕迹

by soft_blue_sea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_blue_sea/pseuds/soft_blue_sea
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 7





	幸福的痕迹

在怎样的情况下重遇前度是最好的？手冢不知道，不过肯定不是像现在这样。  
「手冢，好久不见。」不二笑着跟他打了个招呼。  
「啊，好久不见。」手冢看着他的背影渐行渐远。  
手冢国光，搜查一科新任警部，断断没想到他的前男友，不二周助，会是樱田门派来协助搜查的心理学家。  
他还记得他们是怎么分手的。  
十六岁那年，他在德国训练，雄心壮志要成为职业网球选手。然后有一晚，是温布顿青少年组第一圈比赛前的一晚，不二给他打了个长途电话︰  
「手冢，我们还是，分开一下子吧。」  
那次比赛，他在次圈就出局了。因为心理质素比起对手差得多了。  
分开一下，就十年没见过面了。

「很晚了，我送你回去吧。」审讯嫌犯后已经是凌晨三时，虽然不二刚归国不久，时差的关系让他还精神奕奕，但手冢有点担心他人生路不熟，会出些什么意外，便提出要送他回家。  
「那就麻烦手冢了。」不二抬头朝他笑笑，在那个瞬间，手冢几乎以为他们回到了国中时，每次训练之后他们都会自然地一起走一段路，不二总是有一搭没一搭地跟手冢聊着天，在手冢突然投过去的目光下露出明亮的笑容。  
灰色的SUV载着两个成年男人在夜深的公路上飞驰。 「不二，你现在住哪里？」  
「西湘大厦。我们两人租住一个单位，挺合算的。」  
「我也住在西湘大厦。十五楼。」  
「是吗？」不二睁开了一双好看的蓝眸，几乎要把手冢的魂魄吸进那里面。 「真巧。不过我住在十二楼。」  
手冢有点在意刚才不二说的「两人」。一个是他，那另一个是谁？单纯是室友？还是…？他无意再想下去，更没有问出来。  
沉默了一会， 他们几乎是同时开的口。  
「我以为你会在职网的道路上走下去的。」  
「我以为你会当一名摄影师。」  
又是一阵令人窒息的沉默。  
「十八岁那年旧伤复发，医师说不能再打职业比赛了。」  
「其实当心理学家也是一件很有趣的事。」  
在那之后他们俩就没再说过一句话。手冢趁着在红灯前停下的空档转过头去看不二，不二却刚巧转向车窗，看外面的街道风貌。  
他不知道不二是不是有意要避开他的目光，只知道他想不二，很想很想他。是的，手冢以为自己可以放下不二周助这个人，却没料到原来自己做不到，即使经过十年的时间沉淀。手冢忽然怕了起来，怕时隔十年他将再一次失去不二，甚至无法靠近近在咫尺的那个人。  
两人之间像是有种无形的默契，在维持着车厢内的静谥。车子滑进停车场，手冢把车子泊好，转头去看不二，却发现他已经解开安全带，准备推开车门离开。十年来的不舍、思念、爱恋终于喷涌而出，他脱口说了一句暧昧的话︰「不二，我需要你。」  
不二听了这话，并没有马上回答，而是等到两人一起走进升降机时才抬起头来，直视手冢的双眼︰「你有需要的话就来找我吧，能帮得上忙的我一定帮。毕竟我也是个心理学家。」  
手冢的心凉了半截。是的，不二大概已经放下了十年前的那段感情，手冢之于他不过是个同事，也许还是个要寻求心理辅导的可怜虫。但，要是这样可以让他留在不二身边，手冢想，那么他也甘愿当这么一条可怜虫。  
电梯门在十二楼打开，不二步出，却没想到手冢会亦步亦趋地跟出来。 「手冢，你不用再跟着我了，我自己懂得回去。」「没关系，我等你进家门后再走吧。」手冢强硬的态度让不二有点不知所措，只得任由对方和自己一起走往自己住着的那个单位。  
不二伸手按了门铃，很快的，门就打开了，手冢看着开门的那个金发碧眼、高大英俊的年轻外国男子，以手冢跟不上的速度叽里咕噜地说了一大串什么。不二也快速地回了他几句，然后对方就伸出双臂搂着不二，在他两颊各自响亮地吻了一下，两人瞬间消失在门后。手冢这才后知后觉地喃喃说了一句根本没有人能听到的话︰「不二，明天见。」  
乘电梯上去十五楼时手冢一直在想，要是他们没有分手那该有多好，起码他不会看见刚才的那一幕。那两人拥抱，亲吻的画面不断在他脑海中回放，手冢只感到锥心的痛苦︰他多么的希望那个人能是自己。

眼前一片黑暗。  
不二恍惚中记得自己今早准备去上班，不料只走出不远，就被人从后用沾了迷药的毛巾掩着口鼻弄昏了。他尝试动了动，意识到自己双手被反缚在身后，脚踝和大腿贴近捆绑在一起，正以跪趴的姿势俯伏在些什么上面。  
对未知的恐惧逐渐侵占他的心，他咬紧了嘴唇，准备迎接将会发生的事。沉重的脚步声渐渐逼近，不二突然感觉到后方有外物侵入，异样的冰凉触感让他迟顿地认知到自己光裸着，起码下半身如是。对方的手指修长而粗糙，在他的后穴抹上冰冷的膏状物体，缓慢而坚定地开拓着。然后…  
长驱直入。撕裂的痛楚让不二几乎惊叫起来，对方显然戴了安全套，不二只感受到有一件又粗又长的橡胶物事进入了自己，可他肯定这不是什么情趣用品，而是确确切切某人的性器。因为「它」拥有惊人的热度，玩具无法比拟的火热。  
一只强而有力的手臂扣着不二的腰，猛烈而毫无章法地在他体内横冲直撞。不二无意识地随着对方的抽插而摆动起腰肢，呻吟和喘息从那双唇溢出。对方似乎对他的反应很是满意，又狠狠地撞了几下，却迅速地离开了。不二还没有意识到发生了什么事，哥罗芳毛巾已经紧紧地捂着了他的口鼻，他重新昏晕过去。  
手冢仍然环着不二的腰，把下巴搁在他栗色的发旋上，像一对刚经历过情事，缱绻温存的小情侣，可手冢清楚知道这不过是假象，只是自己一厢情愿而置不二的感受于不顾。直到这刻他才意识到刚才自己到底干了什么︰身为刑警的他居然绑架并侵犯了自己的前男友。最让手冢感到无地自容的是，他强暴了自己心爱的人，玷污了如天使的他，伤害了他。事情发展到这个地步，根本已经无法挽回，他只能抱住怀里的他，一遍又一遍地在他耳边，说着对方无法听见的「对不起」。

过了几天，不二突然宣布自己搬了家，新居离警视厅不远，邀请大家明天前去参加乔迁派对。手冢婉拒了他的好意，一方面是他不想看不二和他的同居男友在众人面前卿卿我我，另一方面是他隐约猜到了对方搬家的缘由，更没有面目去面对不二。  
没想到当晚，不二就找上门来。那是个秋雨迷蒙的夜，手冢正在看书，忽然响起一阵敲门声，透过防盗眼一看，却原来是不二。他打开了门，不二朝他笑了笑︰「抱歉，手冢，这么晚了还来打扰你。只是，有件事我想请你帮忙…」  
「没关系，进来才说。」不二的左肩打湿了小半，另外大半个身子却是滴水未沾。手冢了然︰定是有什么人与他共撑一把伞。他打开了暖气，又转进厨房泡了杯绿茶，递给刚在双人沙发上落座的不二。 「先喝点热茶，别着凉了。」  
「谢谢。」不二接过杯子，双手捧着茶杯轻轻吹着，过了一阵子才小小地呷了一口。手冢在旁边的单人沙发坐下，顺手拿过笔记本和笔，等着不二开口。  
「我本来不想麻烦你的，不过安迪坚持要送我来找你帮忙。其实…前几天，我被什么人强(弱奸了。」  
手冢翻开笔记本的手顿了顿。 「这种事，你应该到派出所去，而不是私下来找我。」当听到不二说出那个名字的时候，他的心紧揪着，有一种难以形容的苦涩缠绕在他心头，像一头小虫轻咬着他。这大概就是妒忌吧，手冢想，妒忌不二那名叫安迪的男友。  
「我想要先找出这个人，更多于要控告他。」不二犹豫了一下，终究还是开口说道︰「因为…我有一种感觉，就像是我认识那个『犯人』似的。」  
手冢心中一凛，仿佛自己的心思就要被面前的人看透。他闭了闭眼，稳定心神，重新开了口︰「那么，你先把细节告诉我，我尽力帮你。」  
不二慢慢回想起当天的经过，沉浸在回忆当中，让记忆沉淀。也幸而如此，他才没有看见手冢握笔的手紧紧捏着，指关节因用力而泛白。 「不二，你有什么要补充吗？就算是你的猜测也可以。」  
如果不二再细心一点，应该能听出他的声音不寻常地低，但不二过于专心回忆和选择措辞，没有注意到。 「我觉得，犯人大概比我高上半个头，体格壮实，还是个左撇子…手冢，我这样说，会有问题吗？」  
「没有问题。」手冢在笔记本上写下不二所提供的资讯——但其实他完全可以不写一个字，因为他绝对比世上任何一个人都要清楚犯行的人到底是谁。  
「那我先回去了。这件事就拜托你了，手冢。」手冢随着不二起身，「我送你。」他伴着不二走到门边，在不二快要开门时，忽然叫住了他︰「不二，为什么你这么相信，伤害你的那个人不会是我？你刚才对犯人的几个描述，我通通符合。」  
不二回过头来，对手冢灿然一笑︰「我知道不会是你。我所认识的手冢国光，不是会做这种事的人。」  
一只手臂忽然挡住了他的去路，不二愕然，瞪圆了一双冰蓝的眸子。手冢的脸渐凑上来，终于在两人的鼻尖只相隔几公分的时候停下了。 「你错信我了，是我干的。」  
手冢靠得很近，近得让不二以为他要吻自己，可他又一次错估了手冢。手冢慢慢退开，在不二面前站得笔直，「我很抱歉，如果你要控告我的话，请随便。我会尽力补偿你的损失。」  
不二从起初的震惊中恢复过来，唇边渐渐勾起难以读透的笑。他也站直了身子，对上手冢深邃的眸子︰「但是，手冢，告诉我，你真的是这样想的吗？」  
「国中时你是这样，现在也是这样。为什么…」不二轻轻叹了口气，伸手捧着手冢脸庞，「为什么总是瞒着所有人，不肯坦白？」  
不二这句话仿佛打开了某个开关，手冢一把抱住了不二，把不二用力压在胸前︰「不二，留在我身边，好吗？」不二竖起了耳朵，才勉强听到了手冢的低语︰「我爱你，但…既然你说要分手…我没有办法…」  
怀里突然爆发出一阵笑声，让手冢手足无措地放松了双臂。不二擦去笑出来的泪水，轻巧地攀上手冢的肩膀，把脸埋在他颈窝处︰「我记得当年我是说要『分开一下』，从来没有提过要分手啊。」  
「这是…？」手冢在这巨大的信息量冲击下一愣。  
「真是个笨蛋啊，我亲爱的男．朋．友。」

「那你说的安迪，又是你的谁？你的室友为什么跟你表现得这样亲密？」  
「我的室友，就是安迪。他是法国人，习惯以颊吻作为打招呼的方式。」不二不安分地捏了捏手冢的脸，「要是你那天再走近一点，大概他也会对你这样做。」  
手冢把不二作怪的手拉了下来，「不二，搬过来住吧。不要跟他合租了。」  
「这样啊，」不二的眼珠转了转，「你不觉得，从男朋友变成同居人，这关系转变得太快了吗？」  
「不觉得。」手冢用一个吻，堵住了不二即将出口的反抗。


End file.
